


Red Riding Hood

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: A rather domestic Charles and Erik have adopted Jean Grey as a child, whose powers may or may not have manifested or at least come under conscious control yet. Still, kids say the darndest things.





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days prompt March 10. Death by nursery tale. (Fool Moon)

 

 

 

The patter of little feet down the hallway signal her arrival. If he hadn’t already been alerted by her mental presence. Charles looks up from his work to see Jean, clutching a stapled sheaf of crayon drawings. 

 

"What do you have there Jean?"

 

"I drawed this book!"

 

Charles smiles benevolently at her. "How clever of you, will you show it to Papa?"

 

"Its the story of the little Red Riding Hood! I’m the little girl, cause I have red hair."

 

The pages rustle as they turn, crackling with the accumulated wax.

 

"And Papa is the one I’m bringing cookies to because Papa needs to eats lots and lots so he can get better again and walk. Look. You have a hat cause so your head doesn't get cold!"

 

_Fetching little bonnet you have there Charles. I always knew you would make a good grandmother._  

 

Erik lounges lazily in the doorway projecting as clearly as he can at his partner. 

 

_Shut up Erik. And stop thinking strange thoughts at me. God knows what Jean will pick up._

 

"And Unca Logan is the woodcutter because he likes to chop wood and things..."

 

Erik strides towards them and stoops down, meeting her eyes. "So. Who does Daddy play?"

 

"Daddy is obviously the big bad wolf!" The end of her sentence turns into a squeak as she is swept into strong arms. 

 

"Why? Is it because of Daddy’s big eyes? Big ears? Big teeth?" 

 

Jean squeals in laughter as he tickles her mercilessly.  "No Daddy!" 

 

"Tell Daddy?"  

 

"You gotta say please? "

 

"Please?" 

 

"Its because you eat Papa every night!"

 

As chagrined blood rushes into his face, Charles projects smugly into the stunned silence of his head...

_  
_

_I’ve always told you you were too loud._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [5 times Jean said something embarrassing + 1 she didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995904) by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata)




End file.
